vgfantranslationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Untranslated games list
Dreamcast *Black/Matrix AD *El Dorado Gate 1-7 *Rent-A-Hero *Segagaga GameCube *Donkey Konga 3 (features a total of 57 songs, over 20 songs more than the first two games) *Homeland (a thirty player online RPG) *Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 4 (the fourth instalment of the Clash of Ninja series) *Nintendo Puzzle Collection (contains Dr. Mario 64 and enhanced remakes of Yoshi's Cookie and Panel de Pon) Game Boy / Game Boy Color *Atelier Elie *Atelier Marie *Booby Boys (old school action game, Pretty obscure game, not much text) *Card Hero: Trade & Battle *Friendly Pet Series *Fushigi no Dungeon: Fuurai no Shiren GB2 *Ganbare Goemon: Hoshizorashi Dynamites Arawaru!! *Ganbare Goemon: Mononoke Douchuu Tobidase Nabe-Bug *Ganbare Goemon: Tengu-tou no Gyakushuu! *Glory of Heracles: Snap Story (Dragon Quest clone) *Hide 'n' Seek Battle Monster Tactics *Keitai Denju Telefang: Power Version and Speed Version *Kite's Adventure (Nushi Tsuri Adventure: Kite no Bouken) *Koto Battle: Tengai no Morihito *Legend *Lode Runner *Meta Fight EX *Minnie & Friends - Yume no Kuni wo Sagashite *Mobile Golf (A Japan-only golf game by Camelot, based on their Mario Golf engine) *Monkey Puncher (A sort of monkey version of monster rancher) *Pocket King (script exists on GameFAQs) *Pokémon Card GB2 (There are a few non-finished edits, one of which has all the cards but is a bit glitched) *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card - Card Summoner *Shou Hyper Fish *Sky Dragon *Snoopy Hajimete no Otsukai (Isometric Puzzler by Kemco Seika) *Super Robot War 2G *Tabaluga Game Boy Advance *Adventure of Tokyo DisneySea *Dragon Quest Characters: Torneko no Daibouken 2 Advance *Dragon Quest Characters: Torneko no Daibouken 3 Advance *Elevator Action Old & New *Erementar Gerad: Tozasareshi Uta *Full Metal Alchemist *Ganbare Goemon 1+2: Yuki-hime to Magginisu *Goemon: New Age Shutsudou! *Gyakuten Saiban 1 *Gyakuten Saiban 2 *Gyakuten Saiban 3 *Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting *Hikaru no Go *Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny (differs from US version) *Kidou Tenshi Angelic Layer - Misaki to Yume no Ten *Legend of Dynamic: Goushouden *Legend of Starfy series *Lode Runner *Magical Vacation *Mermaid Melody *Naruto RPG *One Piece: Going Baseball *Oriental Blue - Ao no Tengai *Rhythm Tengoku / Rhythm Heaven *RPG Tsukuru Advance / RPG Maker Advance *SD Gundam G Generation Advance *Shin Bokura no Taiyou (Boktai 3) *Slime MoriMori Dragon Quest Shougeki no Shippo Dan *Suikoden - Gensou Suikoden Card Stories *Summon Night Craft Sword Monogatari: Hajimari no Ishi *Super Robot Taisen/Wars D *Super Robot Wars J *Vattroller X *Wizardry Summoner Sega Game Gear *Megami Tensei Gaiden: Last Bible Special *Shining Force Gaiden Genesis / Mega Drive *Battle Golfer Yui *Buraiden (full name Ninja Burai Densetsu?) *Dragon Slayer: Legend of Heroes *Dragon Slayer: Legend of Heroes 2 *Fushigi no Umi no Nadia / Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water *Lord Monarch *Madou Monogatari I *Magical Taluluto-kun *Panorama Cotton *Rent-A-Hero *Shining Force (retranslation) *Sorcerian *Surging Aura *Vixen 357 *Zero Wing (infamously bad translation, "All your base") MSX *Final Fantasy *What's Michael Neo-Geo *Magical Drop 2 Neo Geo Pocket Color *Densetsu no Ogre Battle *Ganbare NeoPoke Kun Nintendo 64 *Aidyn Chronicles: The First Mage (bug-fix? This game was released in US and EU, but not JPN) *Custom Robo *Custom Robo V2 *Dōbutsu no Mori (Animal Forest) *Getter Love!! (translation and voice dub) *Pokémon Stadium (JPN) (only console Pokemon game never to have an official English release) *Virtual Pro Wrestling 2 (An entry in that legendary AKI line of wrestling games. Has many options and wrestlers) Nintendo DS *Card Hero: Kousoku Card Battle *Ganbare Goemon DS *Daikoukai Jidai IV: Rota Nova *Diavolo no Daibouken *Draglade 2 *Gyakuten Saiban Jiten *Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 *L - the Prologue to Death Note Rasen no wana *Metal Saga: Hagane no Kisetsu *Monster Farm 1 DS *Monster Farm 2 DS *Rune Factory 2 *Saiyuuki: Kinkaku Ginkaku no Inbou *Simple DS Series vol. 18: The Soukou Kihei Gungro *Tales of the Tempest *Xenosaga I-II (a single game) Nintendo Entertainment System / Famicom *Akuma-kun: Maka no Wana *Bakashou!! Jinsei Gekijou 2 *Banana (puzzle game from Victor, most of the game is in English) *Captain Tsubasa (retranslation) *Castle Quest (strategy game by Hudson. Not to be confused with Castlequest, which was released as Castle Excellent in Japan) *Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei *Dragon Ball Daimao Fukatsu *Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden *Dragon Ninja / Bad Dudes (retranslation) *Esper Bouken Tai (a Metroid-type game by Jaleco) *Fan Kong Jing Ying (Grandia Chinese pirate) *Famicom Tantei/Detective Club: Kieta Kokeisha *Famicom Tantei/Detective Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shojo *Famimaga Disk 6: Janken Disk Shiro/Jou (FDS puzzle game) *Final Fantasy VII (Chinese pirate) *Ganbare Goemon Gaiden: Kieta Ougon Kiseru *Ganbare Goemon Gaiden: Tenka no Zaihou *Glory of Heracles / Heracles no Eikou 1 *Hebereke / Ufouria (retranslation, EU/AUS version has modified characters. One of Sunsoft's Greatest Achievers.) *Hitler no Fukkatsu: Top Secret / Bionic Commando (retranslation) *Hyakkiyakou *Hydlide 3 *Itadaki Street *Kabushiki Doujou *Kaettekita Mario Bros. (FDS remake of the original Mario Bros.) *Kawa no Nushi Suri (The River King) *Knight lore Majou no Okami Otoko *Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger *Lagrange Point *Little Ninja Bros. (retranslation) *Matsumoto Tooru no Kabushiki Hisshou Gaku *Matsumoto Tooru no Kabushiki Hisshou Gaku 2 *Meta Fight / Blaster Master (retranslation) *Metal Slader Glory *Michael English Daibouken *Minelvation Saga / Minerva Town Saga *Mo Jie Ta Shi (SaGa 3 Chinese pirate) *The Money Game *The Money Game 2 *Monty On The Run (for FDS, Platformer by Jaleco, based loosely on a C64 game by Gremlin Graphics) *Pizza Pop *Pocket Zaurus (Very interesting action game by Bandai) *Rampart (Konami's Famicom game is different than the Jaleco port released outside Japan) *Saint Seiya: Ōgon Densetsu *Saint Seiya: Ōgon Densetsu Kanketsu-Hen *San Guo Zhi - CaoCao Zhuan (Chinese pirate) *Sansara Naga *Super Chinese 3 (sequal to Little Ninja Bros.) *Tai Kong Huan Xiang (Chinese) *Takeshi no Chousenjou / Takeshi's Challenge *Yu-gi-oh (Chinese) *Zoids *Zoids 2 PC *Angel's Quest (DOS, Chinese Hentai RPG) *CardWirth *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku *Gun-Drive Arts *Hack9 (Cave Story Mod\Makeover) *Koumajou Densetsu: Scarlet Symphony *Magna Carta: The Phantom of Avalanche *M88 (PC8801 emulator) *Princess Maker 1 Refine *Princess Maker 2 Refine *Princess Maker 3 Faery Tales Come True *Princess Maker 4 *Princess Maker 5 *Return of Egypt (freeware Metroidvania-style game featuring Moses!) *Rockman Strategy (game is in Chinese) *Sorcerian Original (Impressive Windows-based remake of fifth game in Dragon Slayer series) *Tales of the Float Land *Vanguard Princess *Vantage Master (only cutscenes need translation) *Xianjian Qixia Zhuan 4 *Ys II Special (Korean game by Mantra) PC-98 *46 Okunen Monogatari - The Shinka Ron *Brandish VT *Legend of Heroes III PC Engine / TurboGrafx-16 *Ai Chou Aniki (for Turbo Duo) *Chou Aniki (for Turbo Duo, The first game of this great bizarre shooters) *Galaxy Fraulien Yuna *Götzendiener *Legend of Xanadu *Legend of Xanadu II *Sapphire (One of the best SHUMPS of Turbo Duo) *Spriggan Mark 2 *Tengai Makyou series PC Engine CD *Kidou Keisatsu Patlabor - Griffon Hen *Laplace No Ma/Rapurasu no Ma PC-FX *Makeruna Makendo Z PlayStation *Aconcagua *The Adventure of Little Ralph *Baroque *Black/Matrix 00 *Black/Matrix Cross *Brightis (third person action rpg) *Captain Tsubasa Aratanaru Joshou Densetsu *Deep Freeze *Dragon Quest 4 *Dragon Quest Monsters 1 and 2 *Front Mission 2 *Growlanser 1 *Harmful Park *King of Fighters Kyo (A superb RPG KoF game with anime style artworks) *Langrisser 1 & 2 *Little Princess: Marl Ōkoku no Ningyō Hime 2 *Mizzurna Falls *Moon: Remix RPG Adventure! *Moonlight Syndrome *PAL: Shinken Densetsu *Persona: Be Your True Mind *Rakugaki Showtime *RungRung: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz ~Another World *Rurouni Kenshin - Meiji Kenkaku Romantan: Juuyuush *Rurouni Kenshin RPG (being worked on by Yonin no Translations) *Samurai Spirits RPG *Shin Megami Tensei I/II/If *Side Pocket 3 *SuikoGaiden games *Summon Night *Summon Night 2 *Super Hero Operations *Super Hero Operations: Diedal's Ambition *Tear Ring Saga (in progress translation) *Velldeselba Senki: Tsubasa no Kunshou *Wonder 3 Arcade Gears (a conversion of Capcoms 3 wonders arcade game (which was translated)) PlayStation 2 *Angel Present: A Marl Kingdom Story *Black/Matrix II *Captain Tsubasa *Dragon Shadow Spell *Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System *Growlanser Generations *Growlanser IV: Wayfarer of Time *Monster Hunter 2 *Namco X Capcom (nearly complete translation) *Oretachi Geasen Zoku Sono 15: Akumajo Dracula (remake of Castlevania arcade game Haunted Castle) *Phantasy Star/Phantasy Star II *Seven: Molmorth no Kiheitai *Tales of Destiny: Director's Cut (remake of Tales of Destiny for PS1 with better graphics, story, and new features) *Tales of Destiny 2 *Tales of Rebirth *Tear Ring Saga: Berwick Saga *Venus & Braves: Majo no Megami to Horobi no Yogen PlayStation Portable *Far East of Eden: The 4th Apocalypse (a remake of the original Saturn game) *Gokumakaimura Kai *King's Field Additional 1 *King's Field Additonal 2 Saturn *Assault Suits Leynos II (the official third game in the assault suits series) *Black/Matrix *Devil Summoner 1 and 2 *Digital Monster: Version S *Dragon Force II *Far East of Eden: The 4th Apocalypse (not part of the core FEoE games) *Farland Story: Yottsu no Fuuin (a remake of the first two PC88 farland games for saturn and PC) *Game Tengoku/Game Paradise (voice dub) *Grandia *Kyutenkai Fantasic Pinball *Langrisser III (Sequel to Langrisser II/Der Langrisser first 32-bit installment, rereleased on PS2) *Langrisser IV (Sequel to Langrisser III, also released in PS1) *Langrisser V: The End of Legend (Sequel to Langrisser IV and final installment in the main series, also on PS1) *Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete (remake of the second lunar game) *Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete (remake of the first lunar game) *Magic School Lunar! (enhaced remake of Lunar: Walking school) *Madou Monogatari *Princess Crown (Action RPG for Sega Saturn, later released on PSP) *Radiant Silvergun (non-hack translation) *Senkutsu Katsuryu Taisen: CHAOS SEED (also for SNES) *Shining Force III *Silhouette Mirage *Slayers Royal 1 and 2 *Super Adventure Rockman (interactive movie game and spin-off of the classic Mega Man series) *Super Robot Wars F Final *Tactics Ogre *Terra Phantastica *Wachenroder Sega CD *Aisle Lord *Alshark *Annet Futatabi *Arcus 1-2-3 *Fhey Area *Shadowrun Super Nintendo Entertainment System / Super Famicom *Action Pachio *Albert Odyssey 1 and 2 *American Oudan Ultra Quiz *Aqutallion (retranslation of Tecmo Secret of the Stars) *Araiguma Rascal (AKA Rascal Raccoon, a cute puzzler from Masaya) *Bakamatsu Korinden Oni *Battle Pinball *Broadcast Satellaview Bios *BS Dynami Tracer (Broadcast Satellaview game by Square) *BS Kobiara: Love is Balance (Broadcast Satellaview game by Square) *BS Treasure Conflix (Broadcast Satellaview game by Square) *Bushi Seiryuuden *Captain Tsubasa 3: Koutei no Chousen *Captain Tsubasa 4: Pro no Rival Tachi *Captain Tsubasa 5: Hasha no Shougou Canpione *Captain Tsubasa J: The Way to World Youth *Chaos Seed *Choujikuu Yousai Macross: Scrambled Valkyrie *Clock Works (port of the Mac/PC game ClockWerx) *Columns (available only on the Nintendo Power rewritable cart service from what little info there) *Crayon Shin-chan *Crystal Beans From Dungeon Explorer *Dark Half *Dark Kingdom *Deae Tonosama Appare Ichiban (Another bizarre shooter by Sunsoft) *Dear Boys *Death Brade (made by I'Max) *Dokapon 3-2-1 *Down The World *Dragonball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan *Estpolis Denki II/Lufia II (Retranslation) *Farland Story *Farland Story 2 *Fire Emblem BS 1, 2, and 3 *Fire Emblem Thracia 0776 *Ganbare Goemon 2: Kiteretsu Shogun Magginesu *Ganbare Goemon 3: Shichijuurokubei no Karakuri Man *Ganbare Goemon Kirakira Douchuu: Boku ga Dancer ni *G.O.D - Mezameyo to Yobu Koe ga Kikoe *Gokujou Parodius *Gran Historia *Hanjuku Hero *Haou Taikei Ryu Knight/Road of the Paladin *Hero Senki Project Olympus *Hyper Iria *Itadaki Street II *Jaki Crush (looks like there is very little japanese to translate) *Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu Series (6 games in all) *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Kaizou Choujin Shubibinman Zero *Kamen Rider *Kawa no Nushi Tsuri 2 *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei *Legend Of The Sea King *Libble Rabble (Namco Arcade Game, with odd controls) *Light Fantasy 1 and 2 *Logos Panic *Mahoujin Guru Guru (Enix, aka Magic Circle Guru Guru) *Majin Tensei I & II *Makeruna! Makendo (retranslation) *Makeruna! Makendo 2 *Marchen Adventure Cotton 100% *Mario no Super Picross *Marvelous! *Metal Max 2 *Metal Slader Glory - Director's Cut *Mickey no Tokyo Disneyland Daibouken *Mokoto-chan no Wonder Kitchen (a meal-making game to be precise, with various elements added to it) *Monopoly 2 *Monster Maker *Mystery Circle (only text that needs translating is the intro and ending) *Nage Libre *Nekketsu Tairiku Burning Heroes (this is a very promising looking RPG by Enix in 1995) *Neugier (original translation's author demanded takedown of his patch) *Patlabor (previously worked on by Ryusui) *Pipe Dream *Popful Mail *Power Soukoban (it's a Soukoban (aka Boxxle) game with a storyline and anime graphics) *Princess Maker: Legend of Another World *Record of the Lodoss War (partial translation) *Rockman 7 (retranslation) *Romancing SaGa 1 *Romancing SaGa 2 (being worked on by AGTP) *Romancing SaGa 3 *Ruin Arm *SD Gundam GNext *Shin Megami Tensei: If *Shinseiki GPX - Cyber Formula (Bad conversion to the US as Cyber Spin, without the storyline and several modes) *Shinseiki Odysselya *Shinseiki Odysselya II *Shounen Ninja Sasuke *Sim City JR *Slam Dunk series *Soreyuke Ebisumaru! Karakuri Meiro (Kieta Goemon no Nazo!!) *Stealth *Supapoon *Super Back To The Future II *Super Bomberman series *Super Castles *Super Chinese World / Super Ninja Boy (retranslation) *Super Chinese World 2 (Another LNB/Super Ninja boy sequel, released in '93) *Super Chinese World 3 *Super Famicom Wars *Super Ninja Boy *Super Power League 2 (retrans with voices) *Super Power League Series (4 games total) *Super Puyo Puyo *Super Stadium (baseball game released in the US as Nolan Ryan's Baseball, however the original version had more tha) *Super Uno *Tenchi o Kurau: Sangokushi Gunyuden (Destiny of an Emperor III) *Tenchi Souzou (retranslation, released in PAL regions as Terranigma) *Tengai Makyou Zero (beautiful SNES RPG with an amazing plot, twists and humour taking place in Ancient Japan, fun c) *Tokimeki Memorial *Traverse Starlight & Prairie *Trinea *VS. Collection (Up to 4 players party game consisting of four games) *Wally wo Sagase *Wedding Peach (retranslation) *Wrecking Crew '98 *Yakisoban *Yoshi no Kuruppon - Oven de Cookie *Yume Maboroshi no Gotoku (probably abandoned by RPGOne) *Zero 4 Champ RR *Zig Zag Cat WonderSwan *Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon *Digimon Battle Spirit 1.5 *Makatoushi SaGa (being worked on by AGTP) *Mr Driller (WSC, A better looking version of the rather excellent Gameboy Color version) *Namco Super Wars *Rainbow Islands Patty's Party (Media Cube) *Side Pocket (Pool game with a brief amount of text and some menus) WonderSwan Color *Front Mission Sharp X68000 *Bubble Bobble (Taito / Dempa Micomsoft) *River City Ransom Other / Unknown *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Donald Duck *Megami Tensei *SaGa (Mobile Phone) *Soul Hackers